Star Wars VIII: A Shade of Ruby
by IncrediBooks
Summary: Three specific teams have been sent to Jakku from Glynda. Now, they need to get things right again with the Force, which they never heard of before.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Beyond

Team RWBY had saved Remnant from the Grimm and Salem, but then, as they headed to their room, Goodwitch bolted to them, "We just got call that there is another place in danger, great danger!" "Where is the place?" Ruby asked. "In a galaxy far, far away." Goodwitch answered, "Atlas did prepare a rocket for you four to travel in, so you don't have to worry. We partnered you with Team CFVY and Team JNPR, in case you need help." Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded, "Count us in!" all at once.

Then, they brought their weapons, every single member, as they headed to the rocket. "The rocket automatically gives oxygen, so you don't have to worry about it on the way there. Though, you still will need these." She hands twelve little devices for each person, "You put it on your forehead, and what it does is turn any toxic gas into oxygen. It might pinch a little bit." Now, they're in the rocket and ready to go, Glynda comes to let them know, "You're scrolls will be able to contact me from the far galaxy, so I will become your Mission Control." Then, they went off.

Ruby was fascinated by the fact that they weren't on Remnant anymore, she looked around, with every bit of excitement she could find in herself. The trip was a little bit long, but they were able to make it there, no problem. They landed on some planet, it looked every bit like a dessert, here, there, and everywhere, except for the place with a miniature house. "Let's check it out," Ruby told all her team members, "maybe someone needs help in there." They ran to the strange house, but two humans and an droid were in there. One was an elderly man in a brown cloak, and the other also had a brown cloak, but he was younger than him. The droid had a spherical body with orange markings on it. The sun set, and Weiss warned everyone, "Uh, guys, there's a storm coming." The three teams gasped and Ruby asked, "Do you have a crush on the young one?" "NO!" she shouted, accidentally, "I meant there's _literally_ a storm coming!"

To see if the two needed any help, Jaune knocked on their door. The elder one opened the door. "Hello, sir. We have come to help with your urgent needs." The elderly replied, "Yes, you can help us, but I must ask you this important question!" "What is it?" Blake asked. "Can I trust you? Will the Force say you're worthy?" he replied. Ruby answered, "Two things: 1) We never heard of the Force, and 2) Yes, you can trust us." Then, the storm appeared over and poured rain after a few minutes, and Kylo appeared with his Stormtroopers. "That man with the silver mask is dangerous, GO!" The elder shouted at them, but they didn't, they were going to protect them. "What you can do is defend this droid, his name is BB-8" the elder demanded. "You guys go," Ruby warned her friends as they ran carrying BB-8, "I'll take on the... guy with the strange mask... yeah. Who is he?" "Kylo Ren" the elder said, "AND YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! HE'S DANGEROUS!", but Ruby ignored him, and a Stormtrooper shot a blaster right through the blade of her scythe. "Really?!" she screamed at them, "Do you know how long it took to make this?!" and bolted away with her semblance to her friends, not in fear, but for defense.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby and Rey

The three teams were still confused about what was going on with BB-8, and the two men, and the man with the dark mask, in their heads was, "WHAT ON EARTH- REMNANT- WHATEVER THIS PLACE IS- IS GOING ON?!" Everyone was so confused, in their heads were pandemonium, so to clear their heads, they walked with BB-8. It was interrupted when BB-8 started beeping at them. "What's the droid saying?" Coco asked, but Velvet answered, "I know where to go. Follow me." Everyone stared at Velvet in amazement, "You can understand BB-8?" Ruby asked. "I studied a lot of technology," Velvet answered, "I must have learned it when I was around other robots." Then, they carried on their journey to... wherever.

Meanwhile, Glynda called Yang's scroll, and she replied. She paused everyone to hear what she has to say. "I've heard that someone there told you you were in danger," she asked, eagerly, "is everything alright?" "Yep, we're all fine." Yang replied. "Except for my scythe, but other than that, just fine." Ruby exclaimed. "I can help with that, Ruby." Velvet reminded her. "Good," Glynda stated, "I'm glad you're all safe." and hung up the call. Everyone was fine, but they continued walking the whole night, following BB-8. Then, the droid started beeping again, but Velvet translated that into, "I know you're all strong and brave, but the dangers ahead are much greater." "We should believe it," Ruby stated, "after what the people with white armor did to _my_ weapon, we need to keep an eye out. Not just for us, but for the droid." Then, BB-8 did it's 'thumbs-up' thing at everyone.

In the morning, they arrived at a camp of some sort, there were markets under tents, but instead of humans as the customers and employees, it's aliens. Everyone stared in amazement of the place, until BB-8 beeped. "He says we need to stay focused. A few of the dangers are here." Velvet warned everyone for BB-8. Then, across the three teams, was a person or creature, wrapped around seated on it's hover... cycle... thingy. The cyclist came up to Teams RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR, "I have never seen any species who look like you." It stated. Pyrrha asked her, "Well, we don't know anything about you, so can you show yourself?" "Very well." The cyclist stated, and unwrapped... herself. She was human? "My name is Rey," she said, "what are yours?" Ren answered with, "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." "I can't memorize them instantly," Rey replied, "but I will try to, soon. I heard one is... Ruby?"

"Yes, that's me." Ruby stated and stepped torwards her. Rey spotted her... contraption, "What is this?" "Oh, it folds into my scythe." She answered and demonstrated the unfolding, "Not only is it a scythe, but it's also a sniper rifle." "Interesting device you have." Rey exclaimed, then a deep, low, dark voice called her, "I have to go, I'll be right back." Then, BB-8 comes running to Rey, but Team RWBY ran to BB-8, "You all stay here, we'll be back."


End file.
